


Body Heat

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: Little oneshot inspired by this comic which is amazing. http://disteal.tumblr.com/image/158383507645





	

The blizzard had come out of nowhere.

Sweeping over the horizon as McCree and Hanzo scrambled to find shelter in the wilderness outside of Eichenwalde. The scouting mission turning into survival. The two running through the forest, battered by wind and shards of ice. They had personal tents but they would be shredded by the beast barreling behind them. 

They had minutes before a white out.

“Here!” Jesse grabbed his hand and yanked him to the side.

He snarled, snatching his hand back. “Your arm if freezing.” The cowboy’s prosthetic chillingly cold. His teeth were chattering as he followed anyway. The fur of his wolf pelt already collecting ice crystals. 

The forest lashed around them, seeming to roar. They just needed cover, a wind break, anything except trying to stake a tent down and try to hold out. The tent they had been issued for their stealth mission not meant for more than a light flurry.

The thin bedrolls wouldn’t keep them alive.

His breath was freezing in his beard, temperature dropping fast. Eyes darting over the rocky landscape, snowflakes clung to his eyelashes. Jesse was charging ahead, ridiculous red serape a bloody smear in the snow. He struggled against the snow that had already falling, prosthetic feet slipping and sliding. The rubber pads not getting grip as the ground turned rocky.

“Over here!”

He squinted against the wind, barely able to see Jesse from a dozen feet away. The voice faint. He scrambled over a rock, and then another as they came up to a cliff face. It stretched into the whiteness above them.

He couldn’t see Jesse. “McCree?” he yelled, voice broken by shivering. He edged around a hefty chunk of stone and was grabbed and dragged into the small gap between it and the wall. He growled, batting at Jesse to release him.

“C’mon, I did good,” he laughed, his beard crunched with ice. He was shivering violently. 

“Do you want to die or get praise?”

“Live and praise,” he was setting down his large pack. The tent wouldn’t quite fit as they frantically set it up. 

They shared a look, panic starting to bubble up. “We’ll make it work,” Jesse started bending the poles, using his mechanical arm to pound it into shape against the rock. The thin fabric was straining. The stakes had nowhere to go. Hanzo hunted around the base of the cliff, not daring to go more than a few steps.

He cradled small lumps of rock in his arms. Jesse was dragging their packs into the tent. It was slapping against the rock already by the wind. He couldn’t feel his lips as he smiled, stooping into the tent and beginning to weight down the edges with rocks.

Their thin bedrolls put outside by side. Rations stacked in the middle and their water jugs. At least they were out of the cutting wind and snow.

“Well… guess we just wait now, darlin’,” Jesse chuckled, shaking off his terrible hat. 

“Mind the snow, we don’t want damp blankets.” Hanzo stayed away from the bedrolls. He started to pull off his snow caked furs and armor, layer by painstaking layer. The flakes were already beginning to melt from his body heat. He set his gear and robes in the far corner. He could feel Jesse staring at him. “Do you wish to wear wet clothes in a blizzard?”

“N-no.”

“I suggest you strip to your undergarments then,” he finally sat on his bedroll, pulling it up around his shoulders. Shivering violently, their breathes puffing in clouds.

Jesse reluctantly began to undress, shaking them out carefully before tossing them into the corner. He pulled off his chest plate and chaps then his boots. Hanzo turned his head to the side, giving him some privacy.

The wind roared outside their little hiding place. Snapping branches and the skittering of ice reminding them just what they would have to survive. Hanzo had spent nights camping out under snow and ice but nothing like this, nothing without a cave to back into to preserve heat.

And the sun was setting.

“Anyone there?” Jesse was pressing a finger to his com in his ear. Hanzo didn’t get his hopes up, laying down in a huffy mound. 

His legs were so cold, pulling the heat from his legs into the metal. He tucked his head under the blanket, determined to suffer instead of taking them off. No one from overwatch had ever seen him with his legs off and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Guess we are on our own…”

Hanzo grunted, not coming out from his blanket cave. He wasn’t surprised. Of course the tech wasn’t working, the storm too thick for a signal to make it out here.

“Fuck this is cold,” Jesse grumbled, seeming happy to carry on a conversation with himself. “why can’t we get any of those cool gadgets like those heat lanterns?” The sound of struggling made it to hanzo. “or fuck, some of those electric blankets even? I bet Torbjörn could make my arm into a powerbank for it.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, focusing on the heat he was producing. He did not feel the cold. With each breath, he centered himself on the golden light in his core. He might freeze to death but he wouldn’t be shivering.

Except this was exceptional cold as the darkness swept over the white forest, wind howling. 

Even Jesse had quieted, nothing but his teeth chattering reminded hanzo he was there at all. His own there threatening to start. 

The thump and clank of something being thrown made him jump, thrusting his head out of the blanket burrito to investigate.

“Things t’fuckin’ cold,” Jesse waved his stump in the air, trying to tie his sleeve in a not around it. He was not very shy about walking around the base without his prosthetic. It still surprised him. He wriggled a little closer, shedding the burrito to around his hips.

“Here fool,” he grumbled, catching the dangling sleeve and pulling it up. He tied it in a lose knot, giving room for stretch and pull as Jesse stretched.

The cold stung his eyes and nose. He gave a sideways glance, lowering his hands and starting to retreat to his blanket.

“Want help taking yours off?” He froze, almost literally and looked over his shoulder. “I’m just saying… it’s gotta be making you even colder.” 

Hanzo huffed, twisting to sit down, legs pulled up to his chest. The back of his metal calves chilling his thighs. He shook his head. “I am fine.”

“Really, you’re shivering.”

“So are you.”

“Not as bad,” he shot back, wrapping his arm over his chest and the blanket next.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. But it was true, Jesse seemed more comfortable than he was. He was jealous of the man’s fat stores, keeping him warm like an extra coat. He found he was staring at Jesse, like a cat eyeing a patch of sunlight.

The man shifted, rubbing the back of his head with his real hand. “Heh… just promise t’kill me before you eat me to survive.”

“Do not be ridiculous.” He huffed, though if it came down to cannibalism to survive he wasn’t completely opposed to it. He wouldn’t kill Jesse though. At least this time. The man did drive him crazy.

Jesse just huffed, flopping down using his arm as a pillow. It was now completely dark outside, from the storm or the hours, they couldn’t tell.

Hanzo retreated to his blanket pile, trying to get comfortable. There was little they could do but wait. His phone couldn’t get a signal and he didn’t have much in the way of entertainment downloaded. A sigh lured him out, just peeking through a tiny hole.

“If we’re stuck in here, might as well talk right?”

“Hm,” he wasn’t so sure of that. 

“C’mon, you know me, i ain’t got enough in my brain to keep me occupied, remember?”

“It is shockingly empty.” A smile cracked his mouth despite his best intentions. “I suppose it would not be entirely unpleasant to talk.”

McCree was grinning too wide to be a good sign. “if you could only eat on food the rest of your life, what would it be?”

“How predictable,” he rolled his eyes, such a simple man. “My mother’s miso soup.”

“Good childhood memories?” Hanzo nodded, wishing with everything he had a steaming bowl of it right now. Jesse was looking at him expectantly. “So…. what are you going to ask me?”

This game was going to be tiresome. He grumbled to himself, pulling the blanket tighter around him. His legs were so cold. It was hard to think. “What would you be doing now, if you were back at base?” 

“Probably watching a movie with Hana or at the practice range.” Jesse was restlessly moving around, the sound drowned out by the howling outside. “Boxers or briefs?”

Hanzo snorted. They had changed together in the locker rooms plenty of times. “Boxer briefs. I already know you were terrible boxers.”

“What’s wrong with my boxers?” he laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Cacti and cowboy print.”

“Well then why were you looking at my drawers?” 

Hanzo shrugged, the gesture turning into a full body shiver. “They are so hideous they burn my eyes from across the locker room.”

“Don’t you mean because I’m so hot?”

“No,” he deadpanned. Jesse pouted, slumping down to the bedroom. “Do you play any instruments?” 

“Used t’play guitar, haven’t in years though. Why do you use a bow?”

Hanzo sighed, eyes closing as he considered the question. Jesse of course knew his history with Genji and the clan. “I suppose… out of rebellion… repentance.” he didn’t offer more, focusing on breathing the heat up from this chest and out through his limbs. “Do you regret joining Overwatch?”

“Sometimes… it’s better than Blackwatch at least.” 

The silence pulled out between them, listening to the world outside trying to tear itself apart. Hanzo couldn’t stop shaking, teeth clicking away. His felt numb where they joined his prosthetics. He turned away from jesse, using the blanket to shield himself and keep warm. He winced as he began to detach the metal and rubber pieces. They were so cold his hands ached just holding them. The clasps sticking as it forced them to open.

He set them aside carefully, pulling his legs in tight his chest. It least it made wrapping the blanket around easier.

“Why do you hide your legs?”

Hanzo stilled, raising his eyes over the edge of the blanket to Jesse’s face. He considered ignoring the question and just trying to go to sleep. He was tired and cold, feeling as if he was being dragged down. It would be easier to just tell the cowboy and get some rest. Though it was becoming apparent drastic measures would need to be taken. 

“I do not like people’s pity.”

Jesse nodded, running his one hand through his hair. “I get that… you could still kick my ass, even without them.”

“Do not doubt it.” He laughed, gesturing at an arrow threateningly.

“You wanna tussle, punk?” Jesse raised his good and and threw a mock punch.

“I would rather conserve our energy to survive the night.” He shrugged, though he did enjoy sparring with McCree. The bigger man was a proper challenger in the ring.

“Heh… I guess that’s true. Its’ gotta be getting late.” Jesse curled up on his side, the blanket draw up to his chin. He looked just about as miserable as Hanzo was in the darkness.

The chill was just too much. It wasn’t worth freezing to death just to keep a little pride. Hanzo took a moment to focus, pulling in his thoughts. He shifted over in the quiet, dragging his blanket with him. A ripple of tension went through Jesse as he pressed into his chest.

To his amusement, he fit rather well below the cowboy’s chin and along his thick torso and legs. A sigh of contentment left him as warmth radiated into him. The rise and fall of Jesse’s chest was soothing, the thick bicep now being used as his pillow heading his chilled face.

“So we’re doing what exactly?” 

Hanzo felt it as much as heard it. He burrowed in deeper, wrapping his arm around McCree’s waist. “Conserving Heat.”

“And this is… how you usually do it?” The hesitance was clear in his voice, rising a few notes.

“we’re stuck out here in a blizzard, McCree.” He closed his eyes, feeling like he might even be able to sleep now. The man was a furnace. 

The added blanket on top of them was helping too he was sure but mostly, it was just him leaching out the man’s heat. It felt a bit selfish but survival situations and all that. He was relaxing into it, breathing deepening. He was starting to drift off.

“So this is pretty gay.”

Hanzo grunted, eyes opening with a snap. Jesse’s flannel shirt against his cold nose tip. He started to protest before…just kinda laying there instead. It was pretty gay. 

“Nice though.”

“It is.” 

Jesse’s arm slide over him, wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer still. “Though normally, to conserve body heat, aren’t you suppose t’be naked?”

Hanzo snorted, putting his icy hands on Jesse’s stomach in retaliation. The man spasmed violently, hips bucking forward as he tried to escape. “Are you saying you wish to be naked with me McCree?” he rolled his eyes.

Jesse didn’t shoot back a snarky reply, the thudding of his heart loud against Hanzo’s ear. “What if I… did want to stay a little warmer?” 

“That would be very gay.” 

“Well if it quacks like a duck…” Jesse’s hand crept up his back, caressing intimately up his spine. He couldn’t stop the sigh of pleasure, arching into it. “If you could do anything tonight, what would it be?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “What are you trying to tell me McCree?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He couldn't ignore the bulge pressing into his stomach. The man was… well endowed to say the least even in the cold. 

Jesse’s good hand caressed up his neck into his hair, trailing to his jaw. “Just, no one I’d rather be stuck in a snow storm with.” He attempted to laugh it off, sliding his arm back to Hanzo’s waist.

“Hm,” he considered the problem, face pressing into Jesse’s powerful chest. He was restless, shifting as he thought. “I…find your company very pleasing as well.” More than pleasing. Infuriating. Ridiculous. Fun.

Arousing.

“What do you think about making this the most gay?” Jesse murmured against the top of his head, voice low and dark.

It sent a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. He tilted his head up, unable to see much of the cowboy’s face. “The very gayest.” He smirked before his mouth was captured by Jesse’s. He was so warm, shaggy beard scratching against him. He arched into the kiss, pulling himself closer.

Jesse ground his hips into his stomach. Hanzo wanted it, wanting his heat and weight and to burn together. If this was his last night on earth, he wanted to not regret anything. The flimsy excuse was all he needed to throw himself into the moment.

They would have the most gay night of their lives.

Until tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more McHanzo trash? You can follow me on tumblr for fanart and illustrations. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mchanzotrashbin


End file.
